need tital
by alliciaB24
Summary: oo mm not good at summaries but ill give it a shot well eve hears a voice on the night of her honey moon *GASP who could it be well i guess u already know duhh the pairing catagory thingie so ya hehe well read and review


DISCLAIMER:

me no own so u dont sue sersly if i owned it i would not be wrighting the fanfiction nope

the mummy belongs to Stephen Sommers i bow to u for makeing a awsome movie for us lol i know i know your probly thinking why the hell does she start another fic wen she has others not even close to bein done well the truth is ****whisper whisper ive never finished anything so ya ill get around to it one of these days lol so on with the story

Evelyn/Imhotep

Rick/Melea

Clouded Judgment

Chapter 1

A scream echoes through the London town villa a woman's scream. Screams of pure sadness, the cry of some one who had just lost a loved one.

Evelyn O'Connell bolted up in her huge bed. Thought still horse from her screams and eyes still moist from crying. She raised her hand up and felt her damp cheek. "I am crying ….why...would I be crying"

she spoke aloud in a gloomy tone of voice. I wish I could talk to rick about this she thought as she looked over at her snoring husband. Pitifull. She thought

"Help Me Pleas I beg of you help me" called a distant voice in ancient Egyptian. Her eyes bulged. Looking frantically around the room trying to find the source of the disembodied voice.

"Help Me, Your the only one who can do it you must please help me. The voice begged again. This time though eve felt drawn to it like it was pulling her in to it like a strong chain had bed tubing at her heart.

This time she followed it unconsciously slipping into the black Egyptian dress she had worn on the last visit to hymenoptera. And with that she followed her instincts blindly and before she knew it she had already boarded the ship to Cairo and was almost there. Finally she stepped of the ships board walk and onto familiar sand. The desperate voice still pulsing painfully throughout her head.

Any man would agree that seeing her standing on the docks with that determined look in her eyes and her hair whipping around her face in the hot humid wind of the open desert was a beautiful sight like a goddess on a mission. She passed all the shipmates that were unloading the ship and unknown to her a set of jealous eyes followed her every move in a state of irritation. "Rick O'Connell would not be defied" he thought.

Every thought that Eve had was a jumble no real words or sentences had entered her head except the thought of finding whoever it was that was sending out such a distressing signal she had a thought. Why am I not resisting. She had traveled for three days in the blistering sun not stopping for anything something was telling her there would be plenty time to do that later.

When she finally snapped out of her trance she was standing in front of a place she had never thought she would see again. she backed away horrified. "why here........of all places". she whispered brokenly to her self. she instantly turned around intent on returning to her husband in London. nothing could make her go in there. the tugging on her heart intensified. something wanted this, wanted her to go in there. that cursed place was a night mare waiting to happen.

a final invisible harsh shove pushed her into the entrance of the city of hymenoptera. she felt a tear for some unknown reason slide down her sand chapped cheek. but as she continued farther into the city her feelings began to change.

she felt as if she belonged her and this was where she needed to be. who ever it was that needed her was in such a dire need to be rescued better be worth all this effort. she thought trying to make a joke out of it. but that didn't work and she started crying even harder.

she let the force tug her into that pile of rubble that had once been a magnificent structure before it had collapsed on her last trip. a breeze flitted through the calm still ruins.

"that's unusual" she thought with a pronounced frown its so still outside no draft or anything.

* * *

well thats the end of ch 1 thanks for reading do i suk or do i rule if so telll me but no flamers they will be used for marshmellows anywaze press the fanzy snazzy little button that says review lol


End file.
